The Devil Himself
by IamSimplyD
Summary: Two new kids are attending hogwarts but bring with them hidden secrets which their grandmother is determind not for the Golden Trio to uncover. With a new Defense Against The Dark Arts professor and the ever looming Triwizard Tournament on Hogwarts can the year stay 'normal' for the golden trio or will the new students cause problems worse than those to come ...
1. Meet The Kepple's

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters they all belong to the incrediable Jk Rowling! I only own new unmentioned characters e.g Tom and Melody**_

_**A/N Just to say this is my first fan fic so please bear with me! okay enjoy!**_

Harry sighed and followed behind the ever exasperated Hermione Granger who was desperate to get to Flourish and Blotts before the new pocket version of 'Hogwarts A History' was sold out. He rolled her eyes as she stopped trying to shove through a crowd of people. As she pushed forward Harry tried to follow but was suddenly knocked over onto the ground by a young girl. He fixed his glasses and struggled up looking for the offender. He turned his head and found her moving her head around quickly and dashing from side to side trying to see over the sea of people. She looked very annoyed and seemed quite lost. Before he could say anything she zipped off in a gap and disappeared from sight. Harry then heard Hermione's shouts coming from the left and pushed through the crowd till he found her standing in the door way of the book store.

Many people had been on edge since the Qudditch World Cup due to the death eater activity and many didn't want to stick around in Diagon Alley long. He finally reached her and pulled him inside. Once in she darted for the book shelf marked 'new copy of Hogwarts a History! Updated with recent history!' in bright lettering. Hermione squealed excitedly when she saw there was one left but she couldn't push through two people who were in the way. Sadly as she pushed through a hand reached out and picked up the copy. She finally got through but looked rather crestfallen, she had desperately wanted it as it would mean she could learn something new about the wizarding world. She pouted and Harry huffed and smiled innocently at her. Hermione decided just to buy up some extra books she might or might not need for school as she scouted the shelves. Whilst searching she bumped into someone causing a wandering Harry behind her to bump into her.

"Ouch Hermione!" grumbled Harry.

Hermione turned her head and shot a scowl at Harry. She then looked back up to see who she had bumped into. He was a tall lad with black longish black hair with a fringe that covered his left eye. He seemed young but wise beyond his years in a strange way. He dusted down his robes and chuckled causing Hermione to raise her eye brow questioningly. Harry peered over Hermione's shoulder at the boy who was a fair bit taller than they were.

"Sorry for bumping into you miss, I was to engrossed in this defence against the dark arts book for school, say I'm trying to get rid of this book, I was going to buy it but I actually don't need it, do want it?" asked the boy.

Hermione watched as he raised a copy of the new Hogwarts a History. She grinned like a maniac and nodded. He chuckled again and handed the book over to her and watched as she jumped up and down happily. She stopped when she noticed the awkward look on his face then put her hand out for him to shake. He shook it and smiled.

"Thanks, I'm Hermione, this is Harry" exclaimed Hermione. The boy nodded to each of them as she introduced them.

"Hi, I'm Tom, Tom Kepple" stated the boy – Tom.

Hermione smiled again then cast her eyes away. Suddenly shouting and cursing erupted from the back of the book store. A girl came bounding round the corner and stopped dead when she saw Tom. She smiled evilly then ran up to him. Harry raised his eye brow at the girl had been the one that had knocked him over. Tom glared at her angrily as well for some reason as she laughed at him, doubled over in hysterical fits. Hermione looked at Tom then at the girl. What was she missing? The girl straightened up and wiped the tears of joy from her eyes and then looked at the two strange people in front of her. She narrowed her eyes then smiled innocently as she recognised the boy as the one she had knocked over into crowd.

"Thanks for knocking me over by the way" stated Harry. The girl nodded then smiled sweetly up at Tom as though begging for forgiveness from the death glare he was giving her.

"Melody Alexsis Kepple! You have to slow down and watch where you are going" yelled Tom. The girl curled her fists and stood up on her heels not backing down.

"Well I was looking for you dimwit! If you hadn't ditched me in the Leaky Cauldron then I would have found you!" shouted the girl – Melody.

"Apologise! Now!" shouted Tom as he motioned with his head towards Harry. She cursed under her breath and turned to Harry.

"Whatever, sorry" she mumbled casting her eyes to the ground.

Harry looked sadly at the girl regretting grassing her up to Tom. Hermione scowled at him and he raised his hands defensively. He huffed and then held out his hand to Melody.

"Em, it's okay, I'm fine honestly, I'm Harry, Harry Potter" stammered Harry.

Melody just looked at him, shrugged and shook his hand without a second thought for who he was. Harry gawked at her as if she had grown another head or something. Melody stepped back, a little freaked out from Harry's expression.

"You don't know who I am?" exclaimed an astonished Harry but excitedly that finally someone didn't know who he was as he motioned with his hands trying to spell out who he was to her. Melody shrugged carelessly.

"The boy that lived" muttered Tom.

"Sorry pal, I have no clue who you are, neither does my weirdo older Brother Tom here, boy who lived? Did you survive a fire or something?" asked Melody. Harry shook his head and Tom nudged Melody impatiently.

"I have heard of him idiot, trust you to not have, you don't read!" shouted Tom, "I read something about you once in a book somewhere, you are the boy that survived the killing curse".

Harry nodded and Melody began laughing again in disbelief. Hermione smirked a little bit but Harry scowled at her and she turned away covering her face with her hand.

"What!" questioned Harry. Melody stopped and chuckled.

"Sorry, I don't think it's possible to survive a killing curse really" stated Melody honestly.

"Well I did!" exclaimed Harry. Melody stepped back and raised her hands.

"Sorry there mum, don't eat me!" exclaimed Melody sarcastically.

Hermione began full blown laughing and was almost buckled over as Harry gawked between her and Melody. Tom had a small smile playing across his face but he knew it would be ungentle man like to laugh. Harry then saw the funniness in what Melody had said then laughed a bit to. Once it was done a red head came running up behind Hermione and Harry panting heavily. It was Ron. Hermione turned around worryingly and fussed over Ron. He batted her away gently and stood up.

"What's wrong? What's happened!" stammered Hermione. Ron huffed.

"Nothing! I came to get you! It's almost eleven o'clock the train is leaving soon, wait who are you?" asked Ron noticing Tom and Melody. Hermione tsked and introduced them.

"This is Tom and Melody Kepple, guys this is Ron, we were just having a chat" stated Hermione. Tom nodded then checked his watch and sighed.

"Well, it was nice to meet you all, but if you excuse us, we need to pay for these and go before we are late, au revoir mes amis" exclaimed Tom as he dragged Melody away as she waved back.

"Right come on! To the train!" shouted Ron. Hermione huffed and they followed Ron out of store but not before paying for their books first.

The two boys followed Hermione as she moved along the carriage way looking for an empty compartment. They eventually found one, slid the door back and sat down inside. Suddenly they were interrupted from unpacking as Fred and George piled in on them laughing their heads off. Ron and Harry smirked as they knew they had pulled a prank and Hermione scowled at them.

"What did you do!" shouted Hermione. Fred smiled.

"Oh just pulled a little prank" sang Fred.

"On those annoying stuck up slytherins!" replied George.

Hermione then smiled evilly and laughed along with the boys. The terrible twins sat down and chatted away with them all about the World Cup and other assorted pranks. Suddenly the door slid open and leaning against the frame with her hand on the door was Melody. They stared at her and Ron cleared his throat.

"Hey guys can we come in here see there's been like an awesome explosion in one of the other compartments and we were sitting in it until this g*t starting annoying some poor girl in front of us and Tom had leave due to his temper" explained Melody.

Hermione nodded and Melody tucked a curly lock of her black raven hair behind her ear and shouted down the carriage to Tom.

"Tom! Found somewhere to sit!" she shouted.

She then walked in and sat down next to Hermione and round the corner came Tom whose face was half covered in a gold and red mask. Fred and George clasped their mouths as they tried not to laugh. Hermione turned to them as Tom sat down opposite the twins next to the door and Ron.

"Was this you're doing?" she asked.

Fred and George nodded trying hard to hold in the spluttering laughs. Melody suddenly began laughing along with them and they finally broke down into hysterical fits.

"Well that's what he gets for sitting in the Slytherin compartment!" exclaimed Fred and George in unison.

Hermione glared at them then apologised to Tom who did not look amused but he waved it off and chuckled softly to himself pulling out a book from his bag. Hermione spied the title as an advanced defence against the dark arts book. She smiled and leant forward on the edge of her seat.

"So you like reading a head as well then?" enquired Ron. Tom looked up from the book and nodded.

"So does Hermione, I bet you two are going to get on like a house on fire!" exclaimed George.

Tom smirked and then pulled out a pair of glasses from his bag and put them on and returned to reading his book. Hermione shook her head and felt like reading quietly to. She pulled out the copy of Hogwarts a History Tom had given her and flicked it open and began to read. The twins decided to pick on Ron for awhile then turned to Melody.

"So what's your name?" asked Fred.

"You look like a buddying prank artist" stated George and Fred nodded in agreement. Tom looked up from his book.

"Don't I bloody know it" he stated then returned to his book receiving a glare from Melody.

"Sort of but that prank you two pulled was wicked!" she exclaimed. The twins smiled and clapped.

"So what year you in?" asked Ron. Melody tilted her head as she swung her legs back and forward.

"Third, the only reason we're coming to Hogwarts is because I got my self expelled from Beaubatons and Tom is moving from Durmstrang to here, he'll be in forth year" explained Melody.

Ron nodded and Harry spoke.

"Same year as us then, the twins are two years older, six years, what did you do to get expelled?" enquired Harry. Melody smiled evilly.

"Pranked the head teacher, sorry but she called me an 'unintellectual little brat that couldn't separate tomato from a potato', no body makes fun of me" stated Melody.

Harry moved back further into his seat knowing to beware of this girl in the future. The twins clapped and scrambled forward asking questions.

"What did you do to her?" they asked. Melody tapped the side of her nose with her finger.

"That's for me to know and you two to never ever find out" giggled Melody. The twins smirked and chuckled whilst Tom shook his head wishing the train ride would just end quickly.


	2. Welcome To Hogwarts, I Think?

**_Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Harry Potter content! All of it belong to the wonderful JK Rowling!_**

_**A/N Anyway hope u enjoy me fan fic, I just realised how hard it is to write a fan fic but hopefully I get it right, wish me luck! ;)**_

They sat silently and held in the laughter as Crabbe and Goyle ran past covered in red and gold paint which wouldn't come off no matter how much they screamed for Professor McGonagall's help. Eventually they went into hysterics when a flustered Draco Malfoy walked past screaming bloody murder at the two idiots in front of him. Draco then heard giggling and laughter ring through the air. He turned his head to the left to find the source of it coming from Potter, Weasley and Granger along with the twins - who most likely committed the crime - with two people unknown to him, one boy who sat ridged with a smirk on his face and a girl holding her stomach and giggling her life away.

He sneered at them through the glass then shoved past Crabbe and Goyle whilst they followed behind like to obedient dogs. Fred and George wiped the tears from their eyes and sighed, trying to calm down after the episode. Suddenly they froze when they heard a course, female voice clearing her throat behind them. They looked up slowly to find Professor McGonagall staring down at them at them with her arms crossed and her hat covering her face making her look menacing.

"I do believe this was your doing boys?" she enquired as she motioned with her eyes to the Slytherin girls who came running past screeching and covered in the paint. They nodded and smiled triumphantly.

"Yes I do believe it was us Professor" replied Fred proudly.

"And frankly I think we did awesomely well, don't you Freddie?" exclaimed George.

"Indeed Georgie!" retorted Fred. The professor raised her eyebrow.

"Well boys as you have confessed you will serve a weeks detention, oh my oh my you have managed to land yourself in trouble even before the year has begun, come with me" stated Professor McGonagall.

They huffed as she walked away and then got up and quickly turned around and stuck their thumbs up cheekily as they ran down the carriage after her. Melody laughed along with Hermione as everything eventually drifted into silence again. Melody tapped the window pane with her wand rhythmically, whilst Hermione and Tom were submersed in their books and Harry leant of his hand and listened to Ron drone on and on about Quidditch. The silence was eventually broken by Harry who couldn't take on Ron talking any more.

"So where do you live?" asked Harry towards Melody.

She stopped tapping and put her wand down by her side and then shifted in her seat trying to get comfy for the long conversation.

"We live in the countryside just outside London, nearer Dover in a little cottage sort of place with my mum and grandmother" she explained happily, Harry nodded, "and you Harry?"

"I live in the village of Little Whinging in Surrey with my aunt, uncle and annoying cousin Dudley" moaned Harry as he hated mentioning them.

"Dudley what a funny name" mused Melody. Harry nodded in agreement.

Ron dived into his pocket and pulled out some liquorice and stuffed it into his mouth. Hermione wriggled her face up in disgust as Ron spluttered and began to talk.

"So … what's … your … blood … status?" spluttered Ron.

Hermione threw her book down onto her lap and gasped eyes wide with horror at what Ron had asked. Even Harry had coughed and was caught off guard by the question.

"Ronald! What a question to ask! It's none of our business what their 'blood status' is!" shouted an astonished Hermione.

Ron shrugged and looked between Harry and Hermione who stared at him angrily. Tom coughed and shut his book over quietly and pulled off his glasses and placed them on top of the book.

"Its fine Hermione, me and my sister are muggle born sort of Ron, my grandmother's parents were muggles and my grandfather so thus my mother is mostly muggle and then we are too, now maybe you could tell me what you are?" quizzed Tom. Ron raised an eyebrow and swallowed the rest of his sweets.

"Eh I'm what the Slytherin's would call a 'pureblood'" he hesitated. Tom nodded.

"I'm also a muggle born" stated Hermione proudly. Tom smiled and Melody hand fived her.

"And you Harry?" asked Melody.

Harry squirmed in his seat; he didn't like the idea of sharing his blood status with strangers, but what the heck he did anyway.

"I'm half" he stuttered trying not to let it bother him.

Melody smiled sympathetically sensing his discomfort. She got up then went to sit with him swinging an arm around his shoulder and hugging him slightly.

"S'okay if you feel uncomfortable, I know I would" whispered Melody. Harry smiled half-heartedly then Ron interrupted again.

"Yeah especially if a bloody killer like Voldemort was out to get you" exclaimed Ron sarcastically.

Hermione and Harry cringed at the mention of You-Know-Who's name. Melody jumped in her seat scaring Harry nearly half to death as she turned to him and pointed at his scar.

"Oh, you're that Harry Potter! Well in that case I have heard of you!" exclaimed Melody.

Tom smacked his hand off his forehead as Ron and Hermione chuckled away. The journey went on and they changed into their robes for school. The Hogwarts Express came to a slow halt and students piled out onto the platform. Melody was being pulled along with Hermione who was chatting away about how exciting the place was and Tom stood with Ron and Harry discussing the unnerving events of the world cup. Tom was busy looking at a wizard card that Ron wanted to show him when something tall and large cast a great shadow over him and the other two boys.

"Nice wizard card there Ron, how are ye Harry and who's this young lad?" asked a booming voice.

They jumped forward as they were frightened by the anonymous voice. Once they turned around Harry smiled and hugged the large giant in front of them who was sporting a thick wiry beard and large brown over coat. Ron nodded then hugged the giant too as Tom couldn't help but feel awe and fear at the same time as he stared up at the man. Hagrid looked down and put his hand out to Tom for him to shake and Tom took it.

"I'm Tom Kepple sir" stated Tom courteously. Hagrid nodded then chuckled heartily.

"I be Hagrid the Groundkeeper and keeper of keys at Hogwarts" he exclaimed.

Tom smiled until Melody hopped over and battered into him bouncing about on the spot with Hermione close behind.

"You'll never guess what 'mione showed me! We'll be going up in these little boat things with the wittle first years!" squealed Melody causing Tom to cover his ears. Hagrid laughed and Melody stopped and gazed up at him.

"Awesome!" gawked Melody.

Hagrid and Harry laughed whilst Tom cast a disappointed glare at her. She retorted by sticking her tongue out at him and grinning manically. She shook hands with Hagrid and began to bounce on the spot again buzzing with excitement.

"I'm Melody Kepple, Tom's little sister!" she near shouted.

"This is Hagrid Melody" stated Harry. Melody's smile grew wider.

"Nice ta meet ya Hagrid!" she squeaked.

"Nice ta meet you to Miss Melody! Now you'll be Professor Kepple's two kids that are just starting so follow me to the boats whilst 'arry, Ron and 'mione go up in the carriages" stated Hagrid as he began to walk away through the crowd.

"Professor Kepple?" questioned Hermione as she raised her eye brow. Tom waved her off.

"I'll tell you all later, bye!" he yelled as they disappeared into the crowd.

* * *

Hermione huffed and the Golden Trio headed for the carriages that would take them up to their fourth year at Hogwarts. As they settled down at the Gryffindor table they watched happily as Professor Dumbledore stood before the stand hushed the crowd with his hands trying to dull the murmurs after Mad eye Moody's grand entrance. He gripped the stand and cleared his throat.

"Today we start yet another bold year at Hogwarts, hopefully with the less hallowed events of last year, also we welcome our new professor's of Defense Against The Dark Arts, both professor's, Professor Alistar Moody and Professor Rosalie Kepple, when I say both I mean that Professor Kepple will be away on business from time to time and Professor Moody will cover most lessons, now on with the sorting" bellowed Professor Dumbledore.

Everyone applauded the two new teachers seated at the table. The women sat to the right of Professor Dumbledore, next to a sneering Snape who glared unhappily at her. She had long black hair tied back in a loose pony tail and looked roughly about in her late thirties. She also wore a black travel jacket, white blouse, black waist coat and dressy black trousers and boots. She smiled happily down at the students which contrasted harshly with Snape's dreadful aura he was creating.

Suddenly the doors of the Great Hall were thrown open and small students proceeded in behind Professor McGonagall along with a sour faced Tom and bubbling Melody who followed behind. As they passed Crabbe nudged Draco who glared him then followed the direction of Crabbe's gaze as he stared Melody and Tom as they passed.

"It's those two from the train that were with Potter, Weasel and mudblood Granger!" he whispered. Draco shook his head confused.

"So?" questioned Draco. Crabbe rolled his eyes.

"So, they might end up in our house! We can't have Potters sympathisers in our house!" spat Crabbe. Draco nodded in realisation.

Once all the first years were called out it was Tom and Melody's turn to climb up the steps and be sorted. Melody was called up first and waved to Harry and the others as she climbed up. Then she smiled and waved excitedly to the new defense against the dark arts teacher, Professor Kepple who smiled back and half waved at her. Melody then plumped herself down on the stool and let Professor McGonagall place the Sorting hat on her head. The hat wobbled about on her head and spoke to her inside her head.

"Ah I see we have a trouble maker in our midst" hissed the hat inside Melody's head. Melody crossed her arms.

"Yeah sort of but looks whose talking" she retorted back in her mind.

"Anyway let me search your mind for your perfect house, hmmm … oh my goodness! What the hell! Ah it's so dark! Your mind is scary!" squealed the hat as it withdrew itself from the recesses of her mind. Melody rubbed her hands together and chuckled evilly.

"Thank You" she replied. The hat shook it self off then continued.

"Anyway time I decided better be 'GRYFFINDOR!'" yelled the hat out loud.

The Gryffindor table went up in roars and claps as Melody smiled and bounced down the steps to the table and sat in between the twins. Tom's name was called and he slowly but surely made it up the steps and sat down and the hat was placed on his head. It began mumbling about him being suited for this house and such.

"Yes, unusual, very unusual but where to put you" mumbled the hat. Tom braced himself and shut his eyes.

"Better be … SLYTHERIN!" yelled the hat.

Harry and the others eye's went wide in shock and horror as the hat was lifted off of Tom and he opened his eyes and looked around helplessly, The table to the farthest right filled with the steely eyed students wearing green and silver ties clapped solemnly and glared at Tom as he descended the stairs and sat at an empty spot near the end next to a girl with raven black hair with a frightening glare and a boy with a sympathetic expression.

Tom dropped his head and sighed. Professor Kepple tilted back in her seat and sighed but clapped quietly none the less. Snape raised an eye brow at her expression which was riddled with frustration as she stared at the boy which had just sat down at his house's table. Melody turned around to her new friends who looked saddened at the fact Tom was not at their table. She shook her head and sighed. Dumbledore stood up again and smiled.

"Now that everyone is settled in I must tell you about something rather important" bellowed Dumbledore as something was brought out of the trophy room with a sheet on it and placed on a stand behind Dumbledore.


	3. The Common Room of Doom

_**Disclaimer: I do not own harry potter! It belongs to the amazing JK Rowling! I do however own Tom, Melody and their family!**_

Melody swayed between the twins as they climbed up the stairs to the common room trying to shove each other into the stony walls earning endless laughter from Ron and Harry behind them. Hermione however seemed distant as she half expected to be climbing the steps with Tom having an intellectual conversation about the muggle world and magic. Harry was also a little miffed; he had believed Tom to be a perfect example of Gryffindor. He was smart and appeared to be kind but then again remote in some way which may be the reason he was put in Slytherin house. Harry shook his head. No, Tom had been placed in Slytherin exactly for all the reason's he had just rhymed off - except for the kind bit but it felt weird that he wouldn't be in the same common room as his younger sister – then again he seemed to be the only one able to control her wild manner.

Melody shoved to her right but Fred jumped out of the way and almost sent her flying over the staircase railing as it began to magically move. Luckily George manage to grab hold of her robe and pulled her up. Her face had flushed pale at the near death experience then she turned to Fred and punched him in the shoulder. Fred gripped his arm and gave her a questioningly look.

"Ouch! What was that for!" shouted Fred.

Melody put her hands on her hips, raise and eyebrow, turned and began to climb the stairs as they stopped moving.

"It was a bloody thank you for my almost great fall!" retorted Melody sarcastically.

Fred rolled his eyes and looked at George who just grinned back cheekily. They then continued to climb up to the Fat Lady's portrait where Melody leaned against the wall impatiently waiting to get in.

"Password?" hummed The Fat Lady.

Melody rolled her eyes making Harry and the twins laugh. Hermione stepped forward and cleared her throat.

"Fortitudinis leonis" exclaimed Hermione.

The Fat Lady nodded thoughtfully and the portrait swung inwards letting them all inside. Fred grabbed Melody and dragged her into the main common room. She gasped in awe as she turned around on the spot in a small circle taking in the grandeur of the room. Red and gold hung from nearly every available spot and there was a roaring fire to keep out the summer chill. She clapped and raced to the couch where she jumped over it and landed half off it nearly completely missing it. She huffed then stretched out and tucked her arms behind her head and shut her eyes letting the exhaustion take over. Hermione sat down beside her and opened a book whilst the twins disappeared up to their dormitory for the night.

"What did the password mean? It was Latin right?" asked Melody.

"Bravery of the Lion, yes it is Latin" explained Hermione. Melody nodded casually.

"Cool, so you're like totally smart!" exclaimed Melody. Ron snorted in an agreement.

"Yep the brightest witch of her age is what she is" stated Ron. Hermione shook her head as Melody chuckled kindly. Melody yawned and got up gently.

"Well if Hermione's coming I'm going to turn in for the night, bye boys" yawned Melody.

Hermione nodded and went with her and disappeared up to the girl's dormitory where they'd be sharing a room for the next three years to come.

* * *

Tom sullenly made his way from the library down to the dungeons as he followed behind two giggling Slytherin girls who kept glancing over their shoulders at him. He huffed under his breath and shook his head. Today was not his day. He had been landed in the house that all his new found friends hated. Great, time to go back to being treated like the outcast again. He was used to it anyway, at Durmstrang they'd say he was weird because he preferred to read a book than play Quidditch. He turned the corner when he found the two girls had slid away up another corridor to avoid the scene in front of him.

In the middle of the corridor three tall scary looking Gryffindors, two held back the boy he had sat with at the table with. The boy had a buzz cut of sorts and sallow skin. He was shouting and cursing at the leading Gryffindor who was picking on the girl with raven coloured hair from the table whom he sat beside. They were teasing here about being friends with Malfoy? Where did he hear that name from? Ah Harry had mentioned him. Tom stood there conflicted on whether to help his fellow Slytherins or not. He argued with himself then caved in. He huffed then walked forward briskly.

As he approached the one of the Gryffindor's turned to him looking confused. Tom raised an eye brow and continued to go up to them. Tom took stance and coughed catching all their attention. He breathed heavily as the pressure mounted on him and the Gryffindors glared at him in his Slytherin robes. Tom coughed and the leading Gryffindor stepped forward.

"What do you want slimy Slytherin? Lost are we?" spat the Gryffindor. Tom shook his head and crossed his arms.

"No my good man, I was ju t minding my own business just like my two comrades here" stated Tom.

The boy with the buzz cut scoffed then tried to wriggle free again but the two holding him restrained him. The girl began crying and tried to get away but the gang leader grabbed her arm and twisted it causing her to yelp out. Tom clenched his teeth then dropped his hands by his sides.

"We are not your friends!" shouted the boy. The leader turned to the restrained boy.

"Shut it Zambini or I'll hurt Parkinson more" he snarled. He then twisted the girl – Pansy's arm again causing her to sob in pain.

"Let her go or else" hissed Tom. The leader then turned to him.

"Or else what Slytherin!" he exclaimed sarcastically. Tom's hand dived into his pocket and gripped his wand.

"This" growled Tom.

Suddenly his hand flew out his pocket and without uttering a word he threw a stunning spell at the leader knocking him into the wall on the other side of the corridor. Pansy fell backwards onto the ground and looked stunned. She turned to look at Tom who was now advancing on the other two. The boy - Blaise Zambini punched one boy that held him who was distracted by Tom and wrestled out of the other ones grip. He pulled out his wand from his back pocket and began helping Tom fight off the three Gryffindors.

Tom continued to hit the leading one whilst Blaise took on the other two in a series of volleying spells and punches. The leading Gryffindor then managed to remove Tom's wand from his hand and punch the unsuspecting Tom in the temple and nose causing his nose to start violently bleeding. Eventually they scampered off crying leaving Tom doubled over in pain fromthe punch and Blaise running over to help Pansy up. Pansy glanced at Tom then at Blaise and slowly tiptoed over to him. She coughed and put a hand on his shoulder causing him to shoot up straight and then wince in pain. Tom looked at her offensively as he tried to regain his breath.

"Hi … Thank you, I'm Pansy Parkinson and this is Blaise Zambini, you?" asked Pansy as she held out her hand.

Tom stared at her hand then reluctantly shook it and returned to dusting himself down. He then pulled out a hankercheif and held it to his face trying to mop up what was left of the blood.

"I'm Tom, Tom Kepple" he stated. Blaise nodded.

"You're the new kid that was just placed in our house and sat with us aye?" quizzed Blaise.

"Yeah that's me" croaked Tom.

Pansy smiled sweetly and took his arm and led him over to Blaise and they began to walk down the hall way to the portrait. She leaned over and whispered something to Blaise who then choked and laughed.

"We'll have to introduce you to Draco, he's our other friend, he'll like you" sang Pansy. Blaise chuckled.

"Yep of course he will" smirked Blaise. Tom then looked confused.

"I'm afraid I have already seen Draco Malfoy, he ran past our carriage on the train with two other large fellows with red and gold paint all over their faces" stated Tom. Blaise laughed harder.

"Oh you saw that, that was wicked, the Weasley twins out did themselves this time, the look of Malfoy's face!" exclaimed Blaise. Pansy scowled and nudged him with her elbow causing him to wince.

"That was not funny, all the Slytherin's were covered in it and those bloodtraitors are trouble" whined Pansy.

Blaise rolled his eyes. They soon approached the portrait and Pansy let them in with the password. She pulled Tom into the common room where they were welcomed by the glares of two girls and Goyle who sat bored in the background. Blaise glared back at them and went over to an arm chair and sat down casually. Tom looked around the room. It was covered with green and silver showing off the Slytherin pride in a very big way and a small solemn fire which danced in the back ground with firey glee. Pansy then led Tom to the couch and made him sit opposite the two girls with her while she stayed glued to his side.

"Who's this Pan?" asked one rather chubby faced girl with streaky bright hair.

"This is Tom he helped me and Blaise get away from some of those Gryffindorks, they attacked us out of no where" exclaimed Pansy, "Tom this is Millicent and Daphne".

Tom acknowledged them both with a sharp nod making the Daphne girl with red hair smile at him. He coughed uncomfortably and then the boy dormitory doors flew open and out pranced Draco Malfoy with Crabbe trailing behind him. Goyle got up but Draco stopped dead when he saw Tom. Tom gulped as they glared and came up to them. Pansy got up and hugged Draco who waved her away and then addressed Tom.

"Why the hell is he sitting with you!" hissed Draco.

Tom rolled his eyes and Pansy explained yet again. She then sat beside Tom and smiled smugly at Draco and company. Draco then looked at Blaise who then confirmed the story with a sharp nod. Draco huffed and cursed under his breath and sat down.

"He was in the compartment with Pothead, The Weasel, mudblood Granger and the twins!" shouted Draco as he motioned to Tom.

The Slytherins looked at Tom with surprise and accusation spread across their faces and he hung his head. Tom then got up slowly and coughed into his fist.

"Frankly I find that fact that your calling Hermione a mudblood sick and if you dare say it again I'll knock you out without hesitation, got it Malfoy?" growled Tom.

Draco gawked at him as Tom left and went upstairs to bed leaving the Slytherin's to think things over.

* * *

He woke up with a start at the sound of water running in the bathroom next door to the room he found out he would sharing with Blaise, Goyle and Draco Malfoy for the next three years. He hated his life so much right now and wished that the year would end quickly. He got up and dressed quickly into his uniform. He dashed out the door and ran down to the common room where he was just about to go to the Great Hall when Pansy called out to him. She ran up to him and smiled giving him a quick hug and stood beside him.

"Hey Tom want to come down to the hall with me, Blaise and Draco?" asked Pansy. Tom shook his head.

"No thank you I'll go the now, I have to speak to my sister good morning Pansy" stated Tom as he strode out of the common room leaving a sad looking Pansy behind.


	4. Detentions All Round

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry potter it belongs to the magical joyous JK Rowling!**_

Melody clapped cheerily as she entered the Great Hall with her new friends Angelina Johnson and arguably the most annoying girl in the world, Lavender Brown. To be fair Lavender did annoy the hell out of Melody but she enjoyed the fact that Lavender was actually kind enough to bore her to sleep last night in the room they shared with Ginny – Ron's younger sister and Hermione. Angelina looked increasingly agitated as Lavender babbled on and on about the 'Golden Trio' as Harry, Hermione and Ron had been named.

Melody eventually stopped Lavender by clasping her hand over Lavender's mouth. Angelina smiled at her gratefully and went over to their table and sat with the twins and some other girls discussing Quidditch. Lavender continued to mumble into Melody's hand until she left to sit with the Patil twins. Melody decided to sit beside Hermione across from Harry and Ron, Harry and Hermione said their hellos but Ron just mumbled. Melody looked at him confusedly but shrugged it off, picked up her fork and began eating her breakfast.

That was until Tom barged in looking rather miffed. He strode down towards her and the others and stood behind her with his arms crossed. Melody turned around with Hermione and smiled at him well Melody smirked as she knew he was in a foul mood because of the house he was put in.

"What goes on bro" asked Melody.

Tom huffed and motioned as if to ask to sit down. Hermione nodded and he sat between them and let his head hit off the table making the cutlery and cups rattle slightly.

"I hate my life" whined Tom. Melody laughed and patted his back.

"Bad first night in the Slytherin common room?" quizzed Ron. Tom lifted his head and nodded.

"What happened?" asked Hermione worryingly.

"Hmm, let's see I found out I share a room with Malfoy, also I am now hated by every single one of them for being friends with you and for standing up for Hermione, and oh what was it again? Ah, yes they are all …" shouted Tom until he was cut off from swearing by his sister's hand over his mouth.

Ron and Harry chuckled as Melody released her brother's mouth and Hermione stared at him intently.

"You defended me?" questioned Hermione. Tom looked at her and swallowed.

"He called you a _mudblood_" whispered Tom.

They all cringed at the use of the word and sat in an awkward silence until Harry interrupted.

"You'll not want to tell any Slytherins that you are muggle born, they'll probably make your life hell" stated Harry. Ron and Hermione nodded.

"Great" moaned Tom.

Suddenly Tom could hear his name being called from the other side of the room and they all craned their necks to see. Over at the Slytherin table sat the shy girl Daphne with Millicent and Pansy who was stood up waving at him whilst occasionally glaring at the Gryffindors around him. She mouthed for him to come over and he reluctantly stood up.

"See you've already made an impression Tommy boy" smirked Ron. Tom growled.

"Shut it Weasley" warned Tom, "See ya later, we've all got Potions together later on in the morning".

With that Tom wandered away towards his houses table. When he approached he found mostly everyone giving him the evil eyes so he decided to force himself to sit next to Daphne who sat opposite Pansy and Millicent.

"So conversing with the Gryffindors? We're feeling a little betrayed Tommy" whined Millicent.

Tom snarled and brought his fist down on the table making everything and everyone jump. Millicent gulped as Tom glared at her with hatred in his eyes.

"Do. Not. Call. Me. Tommy." Hissed Tom.

Millicent nodded whilst Daphne shrunk further away from him feeling scared, but Pansy smiled at him proudly causing him to look at her questioningly. Blaise then sat down next to them and looked around at the pale and scared faces of his peers.

"Wow, what did I miss?" he asked.

Millicent mumbled and Pansy gave him the 'I'll explain later' face. Blaise then shrugged and began to tuck into his breakfast. Breakfast passed quietly and soon first period slid away as Potions soon approached. Tom marched on solemnly as Pansy, Blaise and Ali walked with him. Millicent was keeping her distance. Tom did feel bad for shouting at her, but he just hated the nickname Tommy – his sister used it when he was little to wind the hell up out of him. Blaise shoved Snape's classroom door open with his shoulder as he chatted to Pansy about The Triwizard Tournament – Tom had heard of this. It was a deadly game filled with impossible trials where there was a high risk of getting killed.

They wandered in and found some desks already filled up with Gryffindors who sat near the back hoping not to come into contact with the easily annoyed Professor Snape. Fortunately for Tom, Draco was already sat with Goyle, Crabbe and some other Slytherin. Pansy eventually found Millicent and partnered up with her whilst Tom sat with Daphne and Blaise with another Slytherin guy called Theodore Nott or 'Teddy' as he was more commonly known. Most people chatted away about the tournament and how it was unfair that only seventh years got to join in and others about the two schools which had joined them this year.

Tom remembered Ron telling outrageous stories about one guy from Durmstrang called Vicktor Krum. Of course Tom had attended school with him and had suffered countless boring stories about how great the Quidditch player was. Hermione, Harry and Ron came in eventually out of puff as if they had run the entire way and sat down, Ron with Seamus and Hermione with Harry. Everything suddenly became quiet as Snape briskly paced in and slammed the door shut behind him. He then went to a board, picked up some chalk and began scratching down information for them all to copy.

The lesson was filled with writing and complicated potion making that Tom sailed through as he chatted away quietly with Daphne – he found out her second name was Greengrass and that she had a younger sister in the same year as Melody called Astoria. Also Snape had taken at least sixty points from Gryffindor because of Harry's 'cheek' in class. Hopefully the next lesson after break was not as bad, Defense Against The Dark Arts.

Harry, Ron and Hermione got to their favourite class on time as they were curious as to meet the new teachers and discover if they were on their side or not. Ron as usual shared a desk with Harry and Hermione saved a seat next to her for Tom. The Slytherins were the last to pile in (as usual) and Tom strode in quickly after finishing talking to Daphne. Hermione spotted him and waved at him and pointed to the seat next to her. Tom looked around at the Slytherins then spotted Draco glaring at him. Tom's smile became wicked looking and he turned on the spot and sat down next to Hermione earning murmurs from his house peers at the back. He smiled victoriously as he knew this would be annoying the hell out of Draco Malfoy.

The room filled with chatter and was silenced when they heard a door open and slam rather loudly behind them. They all turned to watch as Professor Kepple jogged into the room and made her way down the aisle between the tables to her desk she had set up nearer the office stairs. She pulled out her wand and then mumbled at spell making the chalk on a her desk shoot across the room and begin writing on a board on wheels that sat dead centre in front of the desks. It wrote out 'Professor R. Kepple, Todays lesson: Dementors. Everyone mumble to each other eagerly as not one teacher properly mentioned the damned creature which they were not to even learn about until nearer the end of the year. Harry shuddered as he remembered the cold chill and screams the Dementors reminded him off so often.

Professor Kepple then turned around and flicked her wrist causing all the text books piled on her desk to whizz through the air and land on people's desks. The people at the front needed to duck as books flew over their heads and landed on the back desks. Some laughed but were silenced as the professor narrowed her eyes at them.

"Now class I will not be taking any crap from you so do so on your own head, am I understood? Now turn to page eighteen and read about the Dementor and their basic trivia then I'll ask some questions and teach you some basics to preventing Dementor attacks along with making you perfect the spell Expecto Patronum" stated Professor Kepple.

Everyone nodded once and then hurried to open their books. Tom causally looked at the professor, but all he could see was the woman who'd brought him up. He shook his head and began to read. Seamus then said something he would regret.

"This is great, another moaning faced professor and why do we have to learn about stupid Dementors, even Snape's got a better prersonality" whispered Seamus to Dean.

Professor Kepple lifted her head from the paper she was reading and slammed her fists down on the desk making everyone jump yet again. Fury raged in her eyes and she looked rather irritated and frankly p***ed off. Just then Snape decided to walk in on the scene, but stopped dead when he saw the whole class looking rather frightened at the woman standing behind her desk looking like she was just about to kill someone.

"Would you like to repeat that Mr Finigan so all you class mates can hear you're quirky comments" barked Professor Kepple. Seamus shook his head and no one made eye contact.

"Good, now continue" sang Professor Kepple. Tom gulped and looked at Hermione who seemed shocked at the outburst.

The lesson went back to normal until Draco Malfoy decided to set everything off again by drawing a picture of Harry getting creamed by the Womping Willow. It flew magically over to Harry and almost landed on his desk. Harry opened it and turned to Malfoy and narrowed his eyes.

"Git" mouthed Harry. Malfoy stuck the finger back up at him but Professor Kepple caught him.

"Mr Malfoy did you just stick the finger up at me?" questioned Professor Kepple. Draco hissed and crossed arms whilst putting his feet up on the desk.

"Nope, Potter was on the receiving end of it, _Professor_" snarled Draco.

Professor Kepple's blood boiled and suddenly Draco's chair slid out from underneath him and he fell to the floor in a thud. Laughter erupted through the classroom until it was extinguished by Snape who went over to Draco and pulled him up by the collar. He sneered at Draco who then returned it and sat back down. Hermione put her hand up then and Professor Kepple motioned for her to talk.

"Professor, no offence intended, but why are we learning about Dementors when we aren't supposed to learn about them until the end of the year?" asked Hermione.

The professor looked at her angrily then stood up. Snape was becoming increasingly annoyed about not being a loud to talk but let the scene unfold again.

"Miss Granger if you do not wish to learn in my class then by all means leave young lady" shouted Professor Kepple.

"Mudblood" sneered Draco under his breath but the Professor also heard that. Her face went red with anger and everything seemed to get worse.

"P**s off Malfoy!" yelled Ron as he shot up from his desk, Tom covered his face with his hand and shrunk back.

"Make me Weaselbe!" retorted Draco.

"RIGHT! That's it! Mr Malfoy and Mr Weasley detention for the entire of next week!" roared Professor Kepple. Ron gawked and Harry jumped up to defend him.

"Professor! It was Malfoy that started it!" shouted Harry. Then Blaise jumped up with Pansy.

"Shut it Pothead or else!" shouted Blaise.

"Or else what Zabini!" yelled Hermione as her fists curled by her side. Pansy gave her the finger.

"Nothing that concerns you Mudblood!" yelled Pansy. Tom continued to shrink back further.

"Enough! Right detention for the whole lot of you! That means you to Thomas!" yelled Professor Kepple. Tom raised his hands defensively.

"What for!" he shouted.

"For not listening!" barked Professor Kepple.

Snape then coughed catching all their attentions and making everyone settle back down into their chairs as the Slytherins dropped their heads in shame and the Gryffindors out of fear.

"Yes Professor Snape, how may I be of assistance?" asked Professor Kepple.

"Well I was sent by Professor Dumbledore to observe your first class and my conclusion is that you cannot control it" sneered Professor Snape, who to tell the truth was glad there was another strict teacher – oh how he remembered his first class at Hogwarts, what a disaster that had been.


	5. The Game of Intellect

_**Diclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter it all belongs to the wicked JK Rowling**_

Tom muttered to himself as he left the classroom feeling rather irritated at the fact his mother had just gave him detention for no reason what so ever. Hermione and Ron were in an argument about his 'bad language' whilst Harry sulked behind feeling a little lost and put out. Of course Tom was then annoyed when Pansy insisted on babbling into his ear about the no good Gryffindors who tormented their every waking moment. Tom felt like erupting there and then as she tugged at his sleeve trying to get his undivided attention.

"Tom! Tom! Are you listening? I said what are you doing for the first task in the tournament, are you coming to watch?" asked Pansy. Tom looked at her with a raised eye brow.

"I will probably watching the dam thing with my friends" groaned Tom.

Pansy smiled and skipped away, obviously missing the fact that when Tom said friends he meant Harry, Ron, Hermione and Melody. He shrugged and began to walk away on his own until Hermione caught up with him carrying her favourite giant tome – History of Magic. Draco watched as they chatted and seethed inside. How dare this upstart bring down the good Slytherin house and consort with the scummy Gryffindors and mudbloods. He was interrupted when someone rammed into the side of him, knocking him off his feet only to be luckily caught by Crabbe and Goyle. He jumped up and brushed his robes down mean while looking for the culprit.

A little in front of him was a girl who'd fell to the ground. She slowly staggered up rubbing the back of her head with a pout on her face. She turned to Draco, smiled innocently then narrowed her eyes as she realised he was a Slytherin. It was Melody. She stood there arms crossed then pivoted on her heel and began to saunter away. Draco growled and went after her shouting down the corridor trying to to turn back and face him.

"Hey thick chick! Watch where you're bloody well going! You just knocked me over! Insolent Gryffindor! My father will hear about this!" yelled Draco.

Melody turned around with her fists curled up at her side. She walked up to him and looked him straight in the eye.

"I'm sorry I do not speak to annoying gits, but whilst on the subject of apologies I'm sorry for almost running you over! I tripped and I'm in a hurry to get to class unlike you it would seem!" barked Melody.

Draco stood frozen to the spot flabbergasted at this Gryffindor girl who would stand up to the mighty Slytherin. But what was the shock for she hadn't been the first 'brave' Gryffindor to stand up to him and she was most likely a mudblood herself. He looked down angrily at the girl who stood before him and whom he towered above by at least three or four inches. A stubborn girl who now that he thought of it looked kind of like the new Professor. She clapped her hands in his face bringing him back to earth and frankly their conversation.

"Hello earth to Malfoy!" shouted Melody.

Crabbe and Goyle sniggered behind their hands until Draco glared at them and they stopped quickly. He turned back to Melody and smirked slightly, she knew his name, so he was widely known throughout the school after all. He heard her moan and then walk away from him. He shrugged casually them went back to his cronies and mused about the girl who knew his name.

Later that evening they all went to the small room in which the Goblet of Fire stood on a magnificent stand with a misty white circle hovering around it like a barrier line. Tom sat with his legs crossed next to Hermione watching everyone around him and listening to Hermione casually mumble away to him about ghouls and Dementors. Chuckled came from Harry and Ron who sat behind them gleefully watching as the many seventeen year olds threw pieces of paper into the fire begging for their names to come out. Everyone gawked as Vicktor Krum strode in with a few other Durmstrang boys and entered the circle and put his name in the cup.

As he left he stared at Hermione who bashfully smiled back at him then cast her eyes to her book. Tom watched this and smirked at the encounter. He chuckled causing Hermione to look up at him questioningly. He shook his head and went to speak only to be interrupted as the Weasley twins came bounding in and up to the cup. They pulled to vials out of their pockets containing some strange green liquid and the Gryffindors gathered round them in awe.

"What are you two up to now?" quizzed Ron. The terrible twins smiled at each other as if communicating telepathically.

"We dear brother are going to enter the tournament" exclaimed Fred.

"By drinking this here certified ageing potion" replied George as he held the vial up.

Hermione laughed evilly and they all turned to look at her with a questioning glance.

"It's not going to work" sang Hermione.

Tom smirked and nodded. The twins then came over and sat on either side of Hermione making her flinch as they could pull a prank on her within a heartbeat.

"How?" asked Fred. Hermione then smiled and slammed her book shut.

"Because I think a great wizard like Albus Dumbledore's magic is a whole lot more powerful than a simple ageing potion, see this ring it is an ageing barrier" explained Hermione.

Fred and George looked at each other, then her and bounced up and down towards the goblet. They raised the vials and hooked arms whilst smiling cheekily.

"Bottoms up!" exclaimed the twins in unison.

And down went the potion as they drank it and disposed of the vials by tossing them away into the crowd. They then steadied themselves and jumped over the ring. Nothing happened. The entire room went up in cheers as the twins danced triumphantly, however they then both looked at each other oddly. Each was now growing a long white beard and long white hair making them look hundreds of years old. They then pointed at each other accusingly and grabbed each other.

"You said!" barked them both.

They then began wrestling each other to the ground whilst kicking and punching badly in every direction. Everyone laughed and clapped as they watched until Draco Malfoy walked in clapping proudly with his henchmen in tow. Tom narrowed his eyes and stood up along with Harry and Ron. Hermione shrunk back almost hiding behind Tom's legs.

"Well done Weasel twins, best work yet, a massive failure as per usual from your traitorous family" hissed Draco.

Pansy smiled beside him looking at him idly while Blaise walked away and sat down shaking his head. He had never properly been friends with Draco – only hung about with him because Pansy did and Pansy was his best friend. He actually to be quite frank hated Draco Malfoy's guts for what he stood for. Daphne then ran out from behind them and sat quietly next to Tom as if he would defend her against the oncoming storm.

"What think you could do better git!" shouted Fred. George grabbed his twin's shoulder and shook his head.

"Come on Freddie he's not worth it" whispered George.

Fred nodded then sighed. They then heard laughter from behind them and they all turned and watched as Melody strutted in and stood beside the twins. Draco smirked at her and then winked at her causing her to growl under her breath at him. Tom narrowed his eyes and walked down the steps of the benches and stood protectively in front of his baby sister. Draco looked at Tom then to Melody.

"Care to introduce us Kepple?" quizzed Draco.

"Malfoy this is my younger sister Melody, Melody this Draco Malfoy" spat Tom. Draco's smile grew wider.

"A.K.A git features!" exclaimed Melody as she fist pumped the air.

Most Gryffindors then laughed – including some Slytherins as Draco gawked at her. She then turned to Tom and punched him in the arm playfully. He stared back at her questioningly.

"Now s**t Sherlock! I knew who the bloody hell he was! The twins told me, nearly every bloody Gryffindor told me!" shouted Melody.

Chuckles rang through the room until Draco went to say something and a hand was brought down on his shoulder. Everyone looked sheepishly at the tall Professor Kepple who stood in front of them looking rather calm but angered. Draco looked up at the woman who smiled at him kindly them removed her hand from his shoulder and looked sternly at the crowd of students in front of her. Draco noted that this woman was indeed Professor Kepple, her face was somewhat more tired around the eyes close up which made her seem more like someones mother than a tough Hogwarts Professor. Tom gulped as she walked slowly up to them.

"Now that's enough boys and girls, behaviour such as this will not be tolerated at this school, you're acting like a bunch of five year olds, please leave the room and go your separate ways, Miss Melody Kepple, detention with me, tomorrow evening" stated Professor Kepple.

Melody rolled her eyes in annoyance at the professor then dropped her head facing her punishment.

"Yes mother" groaned Melody. Professor Kepple smiled then turned around and left them all standing.

The next day was pretty much the same but this time Professor Kepple's class would also be covered with Professor Snape. Harry sighed as he sat down and watched as Professor Kepple laid out the text books and sing to her self quietly. Hermione then strode in and paced to her desk while listening to the professor sing the familiar song.

"Professor what are you singing?" asked Hermione. The professor looked at her and smiled kindly.

"A lullaby I used to sing to Tom and Melody when they were babies, Rock a bye baby" stated Professor Kepple.

Hermione smiled happily as she listened to the Professor continue to sing – her mother had sung the same lullaby to her as a baby. Just then Snape a.k.a the Bat from hell walked in, stomping down the room towards the desk Professor Kepple had set up for him. He quickly put his books down and sorted everything out making it look more organised for his taste. He sneered at Professor Kepple as she sang the stupid muggle lullaby he detested so much. He coughed into his fist and caught her attention as he glared at Harry and Hermione.

"Could you please refrain from singing that blasted tune in the classroom, it does not seem appropriate" hissed Snape.

Professor Kepple looked at him sadly, a little offended. Then in walked Tom with Daphne on his tail as he sat down beside a shivering Hermione. Professor Kepple nodded to Snape but then sang it again as Tom sat down. Tom then groaned loudly.

"Mum please don't sing the song!" moaned Tom into his hands.

Hermione and Professor Kepple then laughed as Tom dropped his head onto the table groaned loudly into his desk.


	6. Draco's Problem

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter... unfortunately**_

_**A/N Heres another chapter of the devil himself please read, review and enjoy!**_

As more students began to pile in through the cramped classroom door, Professor Kepple began clearing up her desk and positioned herself in front of the rows of desk ready to teach without any problems. However, she felt increasingly nervous as Snape watched her then scanned the class sneering at the students who shrank away from his intensive gaze. Once everyone was seated she coughed into her fist and crossed her arms behind her back acting the every part of a skilled teacher.

"Good morning class, now today I want a nice, clean lesson, I have a few notices for you, I have decided - with Professor Dumbledore's permission - to start up the duelling club again" stated Professor Kepple.

Whispers, groans, claps and cheers erupted from the students in front of her. She shook her head and continued on.

"Also the names are to be pulled out of the Goblet of Fire tomorrow so remember to get a good seat up front and a reminder of tonight's detentions," she then pulled out scrap piece of paper from her pocket and read off it, "Draco Malfoy, Harry Potter, Ronald Weasley, Thomas Kepple, Pansy Parkinson, Hermione Granger, Seamus Finigan and Blaise Zabini".

She took a deep breath when she finished and stuffed the paper back into her pocket and recomposed herself. Tom looked at Hermione whose face had gone red with embarrassment from getting detention. Tom then nudged her as his mum continued to rant about being good in class and such other boring things. She turned her head and gazed up at him with an eyebrow raised.

"What's wrong?" asked Tom. Hermione shrugged and waved him off as if it had been a daft question to ask.

"Nothing, just it's my first detention" mumbled Hermione into her book.

Tom smirked a little then realised she had been used to being the 'good student' that never got in bother at all. He sighed and patted her back.

"Ah don't worry you will get used to it, we bad influences always do" joked Tom.

Hermione then hit his arm playfully and rolled her eyes just as Professor Kepple began walking towards the desks and made her way up to Blaise and stopped right next to him causing him to glance up at her in wonder.

"Right class, today we will be revising basic duelling spells, Mr. Zabini, Mr. Weasley you're up" she barked.

The two boys looked at each other and sighed and huffed. They slowly got up and made their way impatiently to the front of the room and began fumbling in their cloaks for their wands. Once ready, they lazily drew their wands and held them by their sides waiting for further instruction from the professor. She then raised her arm proudly and swiftly brought it down, signalling for them to commence they're short duel. Blaise took the first stab at the red-headed Gryffindor making him fly backwards onto the ground. Blaise smiled evilly as he watched Ron struggle up. Ron's face had gone red with anger and you could easily tell he was livid. He then raised his arm and struck Blaise with a Bat Bogey hex. Blaise then starting clawing off the disgusting green slime from his face as puking like noises resonated around the room along with cheers and laughs from most of their fellow peers. However, of course Blaise Zabini had other ideas, he smirked then raised his wand.

"Rictusempra!" roared Blaise.

Ron was then sent hurtling through the air and landed right on his backside onto the cold concrete floor. He rubbed the back of his head as he gritted his teeth in pain as he staggered up to sitting position. Hermione gasped angrily at the Slytherin then turned to look at the professor who had taken notice of Hermione's large breaths of protest. She raised her arm once again and made Blaise stop before he could cast another spell on the unfortunate Gryffindor. Ron glanced over at Hermione gratefully and mouthed a 'thank you'. She returned the gesture with a small smile of relief and a calm nod. The two boys then returned to their seats having a glaring contest between the two as they did so. The professor laughed and walked to the front and began ranting once more.

Harry stared into his desk as he uncomfortably sat through the horrid lesson with Snape and Malfoy glaring at the back of his head the entire time. Harry had thought he would have liked the new Professor, but to be fair she was maybe a tad grumpy, maybe even loud and intimidating - things which Harry found he didn't quite like in a person. Also, he had seen these traits in her tear away daughter - but Melody was more funny and a little less grumpy. Thankfully this would be Snape's last lesson in observing the new professor as Mad-Eye Moody would be taking over at the end of the week because the professor had 'other business' to attend to. Professor Kepple then surveyed the class, trying to pick out her next victims for the next duel. She stopped when her eyes landed on her tired looking son and a smirk slowly crept onto her face. She knew exactly who she was going to pick.

"Right next up it's Mr. Kepple and Mr. Malfoy! Come on up you get!" she yelled encouragingly.

Tom rolled his eyes in annoyance and just wanted the class to end quickly so he could disappear up to the library with Hermione. Instead, he was being subjected to fighting Malfoy, brilliant he thought sarcastically. He got up unwillingly with Draco trailing behind him and stood at the ready near the front with his wand clutched in his hand and at his side. Once they were sorted Professor Kepple raised her hand and dropped it quickly to signal the beginning of duel. Draco smirked and went on the attack first.

"Stupify!" shouted Draco as the red burst of sparks raced across the room towards Tom who blocked it quickly. Draco gritted his teeth at this and raised his wand again.

"Stupify! Reducto!" yelled Draco.

The two spells trailed each other closely and Tom had a hard time trying to block the first one and had to jump out of the way when the second one came hurtling towards him. As he lunged to this side the spell hit a small wooden book case behind him scattering the books everywhere. Draco growled in frustration and as Tom was distracted he cast stupify again this time sucessfully hitting Tom in the shoulder making him tumble backwards onto the ground. Tom glared up at him through narrowed eyes and slowly made his way to stand up again. He dusted himself down and raised his arm behind his head ready for his turn.

"Reducto! Stupify!" shouted Tom.

Draco anticipated this and dodged the first one and slipped as he tried to get out of the way of the other. He stumbled back as Tom cast another.

"Bombarda!" yelled Tom.

The spell hurtled towards Draco who just managed to slightly duck the spell that flew overhead. He turned back to Tom with frightened eyes and a sheet white face. Tom smirked and went to cast another, but his mother stopped. Draco sighed heavy with relief, but this gave Tom the chance to prove to Malfoy he was not someone to be trifledwith. He dropped his hand by his side and quickly cast.

"Expulso!" shouted Tom.

Draco spun round to face Tom with wide eyes as the spell went directly for his chest. However, Professor Kepple had seen it coming as she jumped in front of Draco.

"Protego!" she yelled.

The spell rebounded and hit the wall behind Tom. The professor stood glaring at her son with anger painted visibly across her face. Tom returned it with a smirk and a shrug of his shoulders as he turned around and walked away back to his seat beside an astonished looking Hermione. Professor Kepple coughed lightly and slowly maneuvered Draco towards his seat and she returned to the front of the classroom to finish the lesson as all the while Snape watched Tom's smirking face. Slowly the day ended and it was soon time for detention for all the students called up by Professor Kepple. Draco wandered in with his hands in his pockets and he scanned the quiet classroom. The posts on the wall were burning furiously making the lighting in the room dim and the chairs were neatly tucked under the gleaming polished desks. It was empty. So he shrugged his shoulders and sat down on a seat nearer the front. He placed his elbows on the table in front of him and he stared into the wood. His peaceful thoughts were interrupted by Professor Kepple who came striding in and barely noticed Draco until she glanced to her side. She turned smiling kindly to him as she picked up a book off her desk and stood in front him.

"Good evening Mr Malfoy, how are you?" asked the professor as she removed a pair of glasses from her pocket and placed them gently on her face. He gazed up at her with an annoyedpale face.

"Exhausted professor" sneered Draco. The professor chuckled and opened her book up. After a few seconds of silence past she spoke again.

"Tell me Mr Malfoy which spell do you find more easier to master, expelliamus or alohomora?" she quizzed. Draco faced flushed red.

"Please tell me she doesn't know!" screamed Draco in his head. "Em ... aloha ... sorry excuse, I coughed ... aloh, h, o mo-ra" stuttered Draco.

The professor looked down at him sympathetically. His face was bright red with embarrassment. Of course she knew he had problems with pronounciation. However, he was incredibly intelligent to say the least and excelled in potions and history of magic. She placed a hand on his shoulder and cleared her throat.

"Mr Malfoy, Draco, there is no need to feel ashamed of a problem, help is always at hand, if you ask the right people, as your professor it's my job to help, here" stated the professor as she handed him her book. He held it loosely as he looked at the title. 'Pronounciating Perfectly for People's Precocious Problems'. He smiled inward even though the grimace on his face grew. He looked up at her and smiled sort of.

"Thank you" mumbled Draco.

The professor responded by smiling and going to sit behind her desk. Just then Ron strode in with Hermione, Harry and Seamus. They sat in the middle trying to settle down, but Hermione was nervous as she fumbled with a binder in her bag and pulled out some parchment to take notes from her Defence Against the Dark Arts textbook. A few seconds later in wandered Blaise talking to Pansy who only half listened as she watched Tom depart from them and slump down into one of the seats at the very back with his arms crossed and a scowl fixed to his face. The two sat down the front next to Draco and waited as the professor got up from her seat and ranted again about behaving in class. She told them to take notes the spell expelliamus and then explain in two paragraphs how it worked effectively and its limitations as an effective spell during a duel. Hermione finished earlier and huffed in boredom blowing the wisps of loose hair from her face. She turned her head gently to the side and stared at Tom who had also seemed to have finished early. The professor had left the room to deal with a ruckus in the corridor involving Peeves so now was her chance to talk to him and get him to explain to her why he had almost killed Draco earlier. She got up slowly and moved toward him smiling slightly. He barely looked at her as she sat down beside him and turned to him.

"Tom" she started, "what's wrong with you?". Tom turned to her with his eyebrow arched.

"What on earth are you babbling about Hermione" hissed Tom. Hermione shuddered as he stared at her with his snake like eyes. She gulped.

"Why did you try to almost kill Draco?" she asked a little more bravely. Silence. She squeaked as he took a large breath and shut his eyes.

"I'm sick of lying Hermione" hummed Tom. Hermione furrowed her eyebrows.

"What? Why are you lying?" asked Hermione.

"To protect my family" whispered Tom. Hermione looked at his face and is she squinted her eyes she could see tears welling up in his eyes.

"Then tell the truth, tell me the truth" exclaimed Hermione. Tom took another breath.

"Okay ... for starters ... I'm not a muggleborn" stammered Tom. Hermione was speechless to say the less.


	7. The Eyes of The Snake

Hermione gawked at him in shock as he stared at her with big sad green eyes. His insides were festering inside from not telling her, but now he had and was awaiting her disapproval of his actions. She just continued to stare at him with her mouth hanging open. She didn't understand. Why lie? To protect his family he said but from what? She looked at him and narrowed her eyes. He was growing exasperated by her silence by the second. He clenched his jaw and watched as she turned away to look at her desk once again. He sighed in defeat and began to get up from the seat slowly. Hermione suddenly grabbed his arm and brought him back down to her. He looked at her quizzingly and she went on to speak.

"If you're not a muggleborn then what are you?" she questioned as she crossed her arms.

He scratched his head then gulped looking at his increasingly interesting feet as she waited patiently for an answer. It was hard for him to explain, she might not understand. The tension in the air between them was thick so much so that Harry had shouted over asking them if they were alright. They ignored him till he turned away again back to his work.

"I'm a ... half blood" whispered Tom as he turned to stare Hermione right in the face.

Her eyes lit up and she looked on the verge of ringing his neck but she calmly breathed out and gestured for him to continue to explain himself.

"My mum came here obviously in second year and met someone and obvoiusly fell in love with him and had us, my father was a member of Slytherin house and as you can see my mother was in Gryffindor" he explained.

"Oh" stated Hermione in realisation.

"Yes, not a good thing to happen, she mostly lost all her friends for it and well he left my mother and us when I was five, since then my mother has not really wished to mention him" explained Tom further. Hermione leaned towards him.

"Why?" she asked innocently.

Tom opened his mouth to answer, but was stopped as his mother barged into the room covered in a purple slime that trailed behind her and reaking of stink pellets that Peeves had thrown at her. She had had to go get the Bloody Baron to deal with the annoying apparition and had paid the price. Her new shirt and trousers were ruined. She marched across the room, up the stairs and into her office slamming the door behind her. Hermione rushed back to where she was sitting with Ron and Harry as another presence made itself known. Melody Kepple. Melody skipped into the room with a smile plastered across her face until she looked around the room and frowned. Everyone seemed to be in a depressed mood, but to hell with it she had just pranked Crabbe and Goyle and was in a good mood. She spotted her mum opening the door and coming down all cleaned up from the slime explosion. Her mum stared at her and crossed her arms then looked at her wrist at an invisable watch.

"Miss Kepple you are an hour late consider yourself up for detention when I get back in a few weeks now you can sit next to Mr Malfoy and finish that book I gave you" stated Professor Kepple.

"I ... don't have it" stated Melody as she bit her lip and stared at her mum.

Professor Kepple rolled her eyes and went over to her desk opened a drawer and pulled out a book. She then handed it to Melody who took and shrugged and sat down next to Draco. He eyed her with distrust as he hid the book in his bag and leaned forward to finish writing his lines. Pansy and Blaise were done and silently stared into space to the left of him as Ron and Harry amused themselves by trying to balance a pencil on their fingers. Hermione turned back to talk to Tom until his mother called for him from where she was seated at her desk.

"Thomas a word in my office" exclaimed Professor Kepple. Tom nodded and stood up and followed her, " the rest of you are dismissed".

She slithered into her office and shut the door behind her son whilst the others all stood up and ran out the room. Hermione huffed and blew her fringe out her face as she slumped back in her chair. She really needed to know more and she was going to find out whatever it took.

* * *

The detention had left Harry and Ron exhausted as they trudged upstairs to their class with Mad-Eye Moody. Something was off about him for Harry. The man he considered to be untrust worthy for some reason something Harry normall never felt when he was in Defense Against The Dark Arts. Professor Kepple had left that morning with a suitcase in tow as Tom and Melody waved her off from the gates where the students had entered when they arrived at Hogwarts. Tom was already sat with Daphne near the back as he was slouched back in his chair arms crossed eyeing the crazed teacher with distain. Hermione sat another student near the front and waited patiently for the lesson to begin. As Harry and Ron sat dow Mad-Eye barged into the room, grabbed some chalk and quickly scrawled his name across the board and slammed the chalk down again and scanned the students who sat upright in their chairs.

"Now the ministry has told me that teaching and many others that teaching about certain spells is illegal why?" questioned Moody as he looked to the students challenging one to answer him. Hermione lifted her hand and he nodded to her.

"It's because their unforgivable, they hurt, torture and kill" stated Hermione. A few scoff came from the back where the Slytherins sat idly listening.

"Yes Miss Granger but you see I believe you young ones need to learn these spells, many have said they only did the Dark Lord's bidding under these spells, but how do we sort out the liars?" questioned Moody.

He grunted and collected a spider from a desk of insects that sat behind him. He pulled out his wand and with the spider in his hand made it grow bigger in size making Ron twitch a little. He smirked and then cast the first spell on it. The Imperious Curse. Laughter ran through the room as people watched it fly over then and pester their classmates until Moody tried to drown it. He collected the spider and sat it on the desk in front of Neville.

"Now the next one" he stated as Neville looked up at him then down at the desk.

"The Cruciartus Curse" Neville stuttered as he struggled to speak.

Moody smiled inwardly and raised his hand with his wand dangling gracefully in between his fingers. He open his mouth and the cursed words spilled from his lips like a death sentence.

"Crucio" shouted Moody low and menacingly.

The class shuddered and shrank back as the defenceless spider's cries of pain screeched through their ears like a haunting melody. Neville screwed his face up as he where the spider and began to breath quickly. The pain he was feeling was evident as Moody continued as though he were remembering a dark nightmare from the past. Hermione looked between Neville and the spider and yelled out in anguish.

"Stop it! Stop it! Can't you see it is making him uncomfortable!" Yelled Hermione.

Moody glared at Hermione then removed the curse from the poor creature. He lifted the spider from Neville's desk and transported it to Hermione's desk. Hermione turned away from him as he straightened his back.

"And the last one Miss Granger" he asked her quickly.

She gulped and refused to answer so he coughed into his fist and raised his wand again but this time with a hint of malice and evil in his eye.

"Avada Kadavra!" shouted Moody.

The spider died infront of Hermione as the green light ensnared it. Most in the class went pale and quiet especially Draco. However if Moody had caught it right he was sure he saw the Kepple boy's lip quirk into a grin. Moody then left the desk and walked up the desk row towards Harry.

"Yes, that curse is the worst, and only one person has survived it, and he's sitting in this room" stated Moody low and dangerously.

Every pair of eyes in the classroom then turned to Harry as he cringed away feeling ever more afraid of Moody. He screwed his face up and his hand shot to his scar as it began to tingle and twitch and slight pain. He turned his head in the direction of where he felt the dark presence lingering in the room. He turned quickly and found Tom looking a him like the way Moody had and he shivered as though the cold stare of Tom's snake like eyes had gazed upon him before. The class ended as soon as it had began and the awful atmosphere carried with them into the day as Hermione watched Tom swiftly leave down the stairs wondering if she would ever be able to speak with him further.

As night fell all of the students gathered in the Great Hall at the table assigned to them. Names were to be pulled from the goblet of those who would participate in the Triwizard Tournament. First person to be selected was from Durmstrang -Victor Krum much to Tom's surprise (not) as he sat with his arms crossed standing up against the wall with an unamused look gracing his face. Next was the Fleur girl from Beauxbatons as she pranced up and collected her paper and skipped into the Trophy Room. Next from Hogwarts was Cedric Diggorey whom everyone cheered for except partially Harry. As Dumbledore began to rap up suddenly blue flames erupted from the goblet as a blazing piece of paper spouted from the fires And descended upon Dumbledore. He read Harry's name aloud and everyone gasped and began to babbled as shouts of protest lifted above the crowds. Harry paled and was forced by Hermione to step forward reluctantly and take the paper from a seething Dumbledore walk stagger into the Trophy room but as he left he found the sympathetic eyes of Melody and Hermione and the ever unblinking eyes of the snake Tom as she shuddered and turned into the Trophy Room and to his unfortunate end.


End file.
